It Should Have Been Me
by bizzykid22
Summary: Lorelai finally realizes that she has feelings for Luke, but is it too late? LL
1. Part One Of A Really Bad Dream

**It should have been me**

_I took in a big gulp of air, but I couldn't breath. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. I screamed out lowed, no one heard me. I saw a figure run towards me. He had a baseball cap. Luke ran over and started talking to me. "I'm here Lorelai, I'm here everything will be okay." He picked me up and held me in a tight hug then kissed my forehead. I smiled. Then I saw someone reach out and grab him. He was gone. Where did he go?_

Whoa. I looked around my room. That was a weird dream. Luke? Luke was so not my type. He kissed me, he held me, and he saved me. Maybe I did have feelings for him if I dreamed of him that way- no! Absolutely not. I do not have feelings for Luke. Luke, town Luke. I cannot have feelings for him. But what if I did? I shrugged and got up.

_Opening credits_

I went on my day the same as I normally did, just with one difference. Luke never left my mind. I looked outside the Inn's window. It was snowing. Yah! I love snow. Although Luke hates it. Again! Why am I thinking of him? I woke up from my daydream when I saw Sookie waving her hands in front of me.

"Whoa, what?" She looked at me again.

"What-cha thinking about?" Sookie gave me a look, the Sookie look. The look that say I know exactly what you were thinking about don't lie to me.

"Nothing." I replied looking down at my work.

"Liar, I know when your lying even with out the gigantic smile across your face." I noticed I was smiling, why was I smiling? Not about Luke. Well I was just thinking about him. No not Luke.

"I had this dream last night." I confessed, I couldn't hide it from her, she always knew.

"About what?" She asked looking at me with one eyebrow rose.

"It was weird, it was, well." I couldn't finish.

"About Luke?" I looked up at her. How did she know that?

"Get out of my head!" That slipped out. Now she knows.

"It was, oh my god! Lorelai what happened, details, details! Was he naked?"

"What? No he wasn't, he was just there. He was there for me, he always is." I was still processing the dream I didn't think I could talk about it yet.

"Like it always is?" She asked snatching the papers away from me so she could get my full attention.

"Like it always is, yah. Whenever he can he's there for me, not only me but he's there for Rory too." I knew that came out wrong. It sounded like I had feelings for Luke. Which…I don't, no I can't like Luke.

"You know… if I didn't know so myself it sounds like you have a thing for Luke." I looked at her. I was going to deny it. I was going to, but I couldn't I knew I liked Luke as more than a friend. But I couldn't tell anyone. It was hard to say I had a crush on my best friend. I hadn't said that since high school, no before high school. Michel's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Lorelai, Sookie. Honestly we're working can you guys stop the chit chat and get back to work?" What a Michel thing to say, how annoying.

"We will stop talking in a minute! Now get back to work!" Sookie turned around and gave me a look.

"What Sookie?" Sookie gave me back me work and turned around

"I knew everyone was right." What did she say?

"What did you say?" I asked repeating my thought. Sookie looked at me and said

"Go get him, everyone already knows you like him. Everyone also knows he likes you, so go to the diner, go tell him you like him" She smiled at me and gestured towards the door.

"I don't like him." I said looking out the window.

"Liar! You just went on talking about how you like him-"

"I love him" I said that, I didn't need to convince myself, or re-think it. I loved him. I love Luke Danes. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"It's about time"

The phone rang.

"Okay I'm going to get back to cooking"

"Bye Sookie" How could I have told Sookie before Rory? I have to tell her soon, before the whole town knows.

"So now you not only talk, you also stopped answering the phone!" Michel gave me a look and I remembered the phone ringing.

"Sorry Michele" I picked up the hone. "Hello Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking"

"Hi, Lorelai Gilmore?" The person on the other line sounded familiar.

"Yes this is she."

"I have some bad news"

"Wha…what? Is everything okay?" What could be wrong? Oh my gosh… it's Liz!

"Lorelai, Luke was… well, Luke was in an accident."

"Liz, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you knew it was me? I didn't think you would know who this was. Luke was in a car accident" Luke? The Luke I love? He's hurt. Luke is hurt?

"So… does he want me to come over to the hospital?"

"Yah Lorelai, can you? That would be great thanks"

"Okay bye Liz"

I hung up the phone and ran through the Inn. "Sookie, Michel I have to go bye."

Sookie came running up to me while I was walking and throwing on my jacket. "What happened Lorelai?"

"Nothing, well something. Sookie I just have to go bye." I knew that sounded bad but I had to go, I had to go see Luke.

_-------Commercial break---------_

My phone rang, so I sneaked out of class.

"Hello?"

"Rory, Rory, Oh my god, come to the hospital, Luke was in an accident." It was my Mom on the other line

"What? Luke? How, why?" How was Luke in an accident, nothing ever happened to Luke how could he be in an accident?

"Rory, just please come" Mom needed me, I knew she like Luke, well actually I knew she loved Luke but she wouldn't tell him. I needed to comfort her. I hung up the phone, got into my car and drove, fast.

_-----------------_

Traffic! How could there be traffic? There's never traffic, yet there is when Luke is hurt. Oh my gosh! Luke was hurt. What if something happens to him, I haven't told him that I love him. How am I going to live! "MOVE YOU STUPID CARS!" I yelled out my rolled down window. I laid my hand down on the horn, and then I broke down. I cried I couldn't handle this. How was I going to live without Luke? I looked outside and took big sigh of relief in, Liz didn't seam to upset, maybe Luke was okay. I slowly approached the hospital and as soon as I pulled in I ran up through the door and strait to the front desk. The receptionist was on the phone. "Hello?" No reply unless she was telling me that she needs a wet towel to room 43, which I'm guessing she doesn't. "HELLO!" I screamed in her face.

"May I help you?" She asked in a rude tone.

"I need the room Luke Danes is in." I snapped

"Are you a family member?"

"I'm… I'm his wife" I wish

"Okay then, room 235"

I walked away without even saying thank you. I got into the elevator and ran down the hall. All the doors said Intensive Care. Why did they say intensive care! Oh my gosh this is bad. I went into the waiting room and saw Liz and Rory sitting there.

"Mom!" Rory ran over to me and hugged me really tight; I pushed her way and looked at her red puffy eyes.

"Rory? Don't cry, please don't cry." She hugged me again; she wasn't going to let go.

"Luke is in the hospital, how is Luke in the hospital, nothing ever happens to Luke."

"I know hunny, we have to be here for him."

I went over and sat next to Liz. She looked just as upset as Rory.

"Liz how is he?" I didn't want her to tell me, I wanted her to tell me everything was okay, and Luke was okay and nothings going to happen. But she didn't

"He… he wants you."

"What?" That's not what I asked; I wanted to know was Luke going to… is he okay?

"The doctors said that he is drifting in and out of conciseness, it's messing up his whole system, that's why he's in intensive care because they don't think he's going to… well, one of the doctors said when he was awake he said Lorelai, the doctor asked what that would mean to him, and I told him, he wants the girl he loves." She gave me a hug and said she was going to get coffee. Luke loves me? I was happy, but not about where I was, why I was here. Rory interrupted me

"I'm going to go with her, you want coffee?"

"No" I couldn't have coffee, I couldn't do anything except sit still, stunned looking at his door.

"Okay, I'll be back mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, but go" I wasn't okay, I needed Luke, I needed him here with me right now. Why wasn't he here, why wasn't it me in there?

_----------Commercial break------------------_

I starred at the door until a nurse came out.

"Are you Lorelai?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'm Nurse Brooke, Luke just went back to sleep, but he is stable for now, so we are going to let him be for now, but right before he went to sleep he said your name, do you want to go in?" He said my name?

"Yes, please, thank-you."

"No problem." Before she walked down the all I asked her the question.

"Is he going to die?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Oh okay." I looked away from her, why couldn't she have lied? Why couldn't she have said, he's fine, he will be okay. I put my hand on the doorknob and just stood there, paralyzed in my spot. I could here the heart rate monitor from inside, it was more then I could handle, I knew it wasn't a normal heart rate. It was slow; it was the heart rate of someone in a hospital. Slowly I slid the door open and looked at all the interesting machines. I looked at a seat and went to go sit in it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shape of a body on the bed but I didn't look completely because I knew what I would see. Luke. I sat down and took in three deep breaths before looking at him and when I did I couldn't handle it. His head was rapped thickly in white bandages, one of his eyes was black and he had a deep gash down his cheek. His lips were swollen and cut up; there were tubes coming out of his nose, his mouth and his wrist. One arm was in a sling and the other completely rapped up. One knee was in a cast and on the same leg his foot was in a walking cast. I rested my hand on his bruised hand ad I cried, for at least 20 minutes, I cried while 4 different doctors came in to check his condition.

_-------------Commercial break-------------------_

Mom didn't know that I was standing at the door; she didn't know that Grandma and grandpa were standing at the door either. I had to call them to tell them about Mom, and they came. I watched Mom cry, she kept crying, I kept trying to go in the room to comfort her but Grandma kept pulling me back. I looked at the ground because looking at Luke's condition was just too much to bear. But my head jerked up when Mom started talking.

"Luke, Luke? Luke come on, you have to wake up. Luke please wake up. Luke how could you be in here? I'm the one who is supposed to mess up, I should be in here. How could you have hit black ice? That's not like you. I've never seen you screw up on anything. I'm the screw-up, remember? Don't do this to me Luke. I'm not good when I'm all alone… I know you're in there but it's like you're not really here. You're not talking but I know you're here. So I'm just gonna talk, you can listen." I looked over at Grandma and Grandpa who were both in tears, so was I, Mom loves Luke so much, but she was crying the most. "Luke, even when I'm being stupid, and you hate me, it's all the things you say to me that helps me find my way again. You and Rory are the only ones who really care for me, so don't blow me off, Luke! (Looks up) Don't blow me off God! I never asked you for anything before and I never wanted to come to you like this, but don't take Luke away from me. God you're not talking but I know you're here, so I'm gonna talk, you can listen. God please, please, don't take Luke away from me (she looks down at Luke) Luke, please don't leave, I can't let anyone take away the man I love. Luke, I love you, please don't go." She wipes her tear away and lays her head on Luke's bed. I looked at Grandpa who was crying and Grandma went over to Mom. Mom's head jerked up when she felt Grandma's hands on her solder, and Grandpa rapped his arm around me and help me. I slowly walked over to the opposite side of Luke's bed.

"Luke, don't go. You're there for my Mom, and me all the time. Don't go. We need you Mom needs you. You're a better father then mine ever was; I don't want to loose you. Please don't go Luke."

"Luke, I need my coffee man." Mom smiled faintly and holds his hand while laying her head on his chest.

_Screen fades to black_


	2. Wake Up, Sweetie

**Wake up, sweetie**

_I rolled over and pulled on Luke's arm. "Luke I want coffee" Luke rolled over and looked at me "No coffee" I gave him the puppy dog look and replied with "I'm not pretty enough for coffee?" "Yes you are, you're very pretty, but no coffee while you are pregnant we already agreed on this." He replied rubbing my huge stomach. "Bu…" "No coffee" He said with a stern look on his face. "Fine you win"_ "Mom? Mom are you awake?" "What?" I replied looking up at Rory. I remembered were I was, and why I was here.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked trying to take my mind off of Luke it didn't help.

"Why is Luke in the hospital, I mean what has he ever done that Luke has to suffer, and if it's something I did, why is Luke suffering?" I asked Rory walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I don't know Mom, but he's here, we can't change this. We can hope for the best, that speech you gave him last night should have had an impact on weather he should wake up or not." I remembered the speech to. I started crying just thinking about it.

"I meant every word of it." I said.

"I know, do you want to go home and sleep in your own bed for a little bit?"

"Nope, I want to stay with Luke, but you go, go to school. Fill in the town I'm sure there nose deep on why Luke isn't working today and were not home"

"Mom please call me if you need anything."

"I will, bye kid." I kissed her forehead and watched her as she went over to Luke.

"Luke, take care of my Mom while I'm at school, she needs you."

Rory walked out of the room and I looked at Luke. I concentrated hard on him. Was this a sign? Was I not meant for Luke? I knew I was tired so I just lay down and tried to get some sleep.

Opening credits

I drove through town and pulled into our driveway. Babbette and Ms. Patty ran over to me. "What happened is he okay?" I looked at Ms. Patty suspiciously.

"How would you know…?"

"Liz, Luke' sister told us." Babette added.

"So is he awake yet?" Ms. Patty asked.

"Nope, not yet."

"I hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too." I replied.

"Oh sugar, you cannot be away from our town for too long, did you hear? Liz and her new boyfriend are getting married, in the town square!"

"Really? That's cool" I didn't want to talk, I couldn't get my Mom of my mind. I wanted her to call me and tell me that Luke woke up and he is okay, and that he is coming home today.

"Yah, the weddings next weekend" Ms. Patty quickly added.

"Wha… what about Luke?" I added

"What do you mean?" Ms. Patty asked me

"Luke is Liz's sister so shouldn't he be at the wedding?"

"Oh, I don't know. How is that gonna work out? The weddings already planned." Babbette added. "Well I don't know, hunny you look tired you should go get some sleep, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yah, bye Babbette, Ms. Patty."

"Bye sugar"

I went inside the house and went to each room grabbing things and throwing them into a bag. The phone was beeping so I checked the messages and there were 5.

-"Hi, Lorelai, Rory? Is anyone there? It's Liz; I need someone to call me back Luke was in an accident. He needs you." That must have been earlier

-"Hi Rory this is you Grandmother, can you please call us back and tell us how Luke is doing? I know how much you and your Mother love him so it would be a shame if anything happened to him." Grandma and Grandpa were surprisingly supportive to Mom….

– "Lorelai? Lorelai? Are you there? You just left the inn, were did you go? You're freaking me out, please answer the phone." Oh no Sookie! She's probably freaking out!

- "Rory? It's Jess. Can you call me please? I heard about Luke but no one will tell me what hospital he's in, please call me soon." Jess? Why would he call? I have to call him back, soon.

-"Hey Rory, it's Mom. Luke went back into severe condition. Call me" WHAT! All of the other messages escaped my mind. I picked up the phone and dialed Mom's cell.

"Hello?" Mom answered. She was obviously crying.

"Mom! What happened?"

"I don't know kid, he started heaving. He couldn't breath."

"Is he okay now?"

"I hope, I haven't gone in, I can't go in. Sookie called she said she's coming down, maybe it'll help if she's here."

"Okay, Mom call me if you hear anything." I was crying again, I couldn't control it. Luke was in the hospital. And it hurt me to see and hear Mom like this.

"Okay love yah kid."

"Love you too mom"

I hung up the phone and grabbed Moms bag. There was no way I was going to school today. Mom needed me. She would miss work for me; I can miss school for her, and Luke.

-------------------Commercial break--------------------

I lay with my head rested on Luke's bed. Sookie was fast asleep in the chair next to me and Rory was sleeping in the chair on the other side of the room. I pulled my head up and held Luke's hand. I whispered so I wouldn't wake anyone else up. "Luke. Duke. Someone, who ever is in there, wake up. Not only for me, but for Rory too. Luke I love you. I don't have to wonder who I have to count on in this life; you've already proved it to me time, and time again, because you're my best friend. I love you Luke. I've never told you that but I am, in this hospital, because I realized you're whom I love. Luke? Luke please for me…" I felt my hand squeezed. I looked down to see his scarred hand holding mine. I looked at his face he slowly opened his eyes.

-----------------

"Richard, did Rory call back yet?" Emily shouted from the living room

"Not yet Emily." Richard replied walking into the living room

"Does that mean they're still in the hospital?"

"I don't know Emily."

"Should we call?"

"You can if you wish"

"Lorelai and Rory seem really attached to Luke" Emily added.

"Well it was obvious Lorelai likes Luke. She talks about him all the time."

The phone rings to interrupt their conversation.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hi, Emily it's Chris. Lorelai and Rory's cell phones are off, and they're not answering their home phone. Do you know were they are?"

"Chris, I know where they are, but stay away from them."

"What? Why?" Chris asked/

"Just stay away from them, please," Emily pleaded.

"Oh, okay." Chris said as Emily hung up the phone.

-----------Commercial break--------

Luke's eyes opened fully and he looked over at me.

"Hey, are you okay? What am I saying? You're in a hospital of coarse your not okay."

"How long have you been here?" Luke asked in a week voice.

"A couple days."

"You should go home." Luke said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm okay, but you don't look okay." Luke said noticing the dried tears all over my face.

"I'm okay, I haven't had coffee in two days so-"

"Two days! Oh no, someone get this girl some coffee." He laughed; it made me smile to see him laugh.

"Okay, I should go, and I should wake up these two." I said gesturing towards Sookie and Rory.

"Thanks for coming." He said.

"No problem, you would do the same thing for me." I said before giving him a hug. "Feel better soon. Please."

"Go get some coffee Lorelai" Luke said smiling.

"I will bye."

b NeW /b

--------------

I was sleeping at home in my bed when the phone rang. I swung my arm around and finally felt the phone. I managed to find the talk button.

"Hello?" I answered barely

"Hey Lorelai" It was Luke, my heart melted. I was up now, I loved it when I heard his voice, and after fearing I would never hear it again, this time made it all that special.

"Hey Luke, how yah doing?" I asked, it had only been 3 hours since I went to visit him in the hospital, it had been a week since his accident and I visited him everyday and they said he should be getting out soon.

"Good, listen in all the craziness of this past week I forgot that my truck got totaled, so I have no way of getting home" Luke said, obviously wanting a ride.

"I'll be right there." I said pulling off my sheets.

"Only if it's not a problem."

"Luke it's not a problem, give me 10 minutes." I through of my sheets realizing I fell asleep with my clothes on I just got in my jeep and drove to the hospital.

------------Commercial break------------

Lorelai came to pick me up. The ride home was fun, especially since she took great enjoyment out of the fact for one she got to take care of me

She turned her head to me "So finally we're even." She said smiling.

"Not quite." I added.

"And why is that?"

"I want to still pay you back." I said looking into her deep blue eyes. She stopped at a stoplight.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked laughing.

"Well, Liz's wedding is next week. I don't have a- well I don't have anyone to go with, do you want to go?"

"Umm… Sure" Yes! She said yes. Finally.

She looked back at the road smiling. So was I.

Ending credits


	3. It's About Time

**It's About Time**

**-I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl's characters**

**-part 3 of my story**

**-thank-you for all the reviews...(chapter one reviews)****- Happily Depressed, LukeandLorelaiAlways, Bellybuttonsrcool, Lukedanesloverr, Localizy, Chmelms, Sarahb2007, Lolabelle26, Javajunkie101, Eternalconfusion, WanaLake, J-stone. (Chapter two reviews)- Lolabelle26**

* * *

There was a nock at the door and I went to answer it, it was Luke.

"All dressed up for Mom? How sweet." I said laughing at the suit Luke was wearing.

"Hay Rory, you look really nice too"

"Thanks but I just found out what I was wearing 5 minutes ago, Mom has been planning for this since, well whenever you asked her." Luke looked at the ground, blushing. It was so cute how they acted towards each other. Mom came down the stars in a stunning blue dress, her hair down and wavy. She smiled when she saw Luke.

"Hey, you look nice" She said

"You look beautiful" Mom blushed.

"Thanks, so are we leaving or not?" She said grabbing her purse she walked out of the door. I shut the door and followed them to Town Square.

* * *

_-------------Opening credits---------_

* * *

"Let sit there, no there. Or how about there!" It was so funny how Mom acted around Luke; she put extra effort into making him laugh, although he laughs at all of her jokes, unless they're directly targeted at him.

"Why don't we sit in the seats with our name on them?" Luke said gesturing to the front row.

"Oh, fancy. I have my own nametag! Lorelai Gilmore will you look at that!" She said admiring her tag.

"Mom it's not a nametag, it's just a piece of paper that says who is going to sit in that chair." I said laughing, Mom was making a fool out of herself trying to impress Luke, and well what else is new?

"So it's a chair tag?" Mom asked, why didn't I see that coming?

"No Mom it's a…" I give up!

"Ha I win!" Luke rolled his eyes at both of us.

* * *

I was sitting next to Luke; I could almost feel his leg on mine. I was listening to the ceremony it was so cute I started to tear up, like I did at any wedding. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Luke, who was awkwardly enough looking right back at me.

"Are you okay?" He looked at my red eyes wow I must look horrible!

"This is so cute." Luke shook his head and looked back at Liz. He was so proud of her. Hee, it was so cute. Luke held his hand open to me. I placed my hand on his and he held it. As soon as his hand touched mine I jumped.

"Thanks" I replied, he was just comforting me, that's all. Rory elbowed me I looked at her and she smiled.

"Do you…" Oh my god! The minister for got her name! Gary (her soon-to-be- husband (NO MORE T.J!) whispered something in his ear.

"Wow" I whispered into Luke's ear.

"Carry tripping over her dress and now the minister forgetting his lines, this is a wedding to remember." I hope it is, Luke is holding my hand Luke never holds my hand.

"Yah it is" I said smiling.

* * *

_------------Commercial break-----------_

* * *

Rory, Luke and I were sitting at the table eating.

"Mmmmm, this is really good." I said

"What is it?" Rory asked, thank god for Rory, I had no idea what I was eating, but it was good.

"It's an old recipe my Mom used to cook for us when we were little" Luke replied looking down. It was obviously hard to talk about his Mom, and here I am being rude to my Mom all the time.

"Sorry" Rory said obviously noticing his pain.

"Feel that" I felt rain, oh no. The forecast said that there would be no rain or snow for two weeks, it was supposed to be warm that's why Liz booked her wedding for this weekend.

"Feel what?" Luke asked.

"It's raining!" Good im not insane

"Rain?" Luke asked repeating Rory

"Yes!" I replied as I looked up and saw the rain getting harder. Rory got up and ran over to the gazebo where the rest of the town was hiding, others were running home and hiding under trees. Luke and I ran under a tree to hide. Kirk started yelling

"I can't find the off switch on this stereo system!"

* * *

_--------Commercial break----------_

* * *

The rain was drilling down so fiercely I should barely see Rory in the gazebo. Kirk still couldn't find the off switch so it just kept playing. Everyone was laughing at the craziness of the wedding. "What's next?" I asked turning to Luke, his suit –probably the only one he owns- was dripping what.

"In this town who knows?" He replied laughing.

"I love this town." I said smiling still trying to make Rory out in the crowd. The next song came on and I imminently recognized it, Amazed by Lonestar. "This is my favorite song." I said confusingly.

"You wana dance?" I half expected him to burst out laughing, but he didn't.

"Luke it's raining" That sounded like I didn't want to dace, I do want to, but it's raining. Stupid rain.

"So what?"

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_this feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more then I can take._

"Okay, sure I'll dance with you." I said, he held my hand and walked me to the dance floor, unprotected from the rain.

_Baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away_

He pulled me close, really close and we danced. I couldn't stop smiling.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams _

He smiled at me, the smile only I saw, I couldn't help smiling back and looking into his eyes. I could hear all the town people in the background babbling, I didn't listen, I was just paying attention to Luke, and how it was like he was singing the words to me.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

I wanted this dance to last forever. I looked up at the rain and Luke followed my glance. I looked back down and he was staring at me.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

"Lorelai?" He whispered to me, like he didn't want to interrupt this moment.

"Yah?" I whispered back.

"I love you too." What? I don't think I said that, I think I would remember that.

"What?" I asked

"Just because I was unconscious in the hospital doesn't mean that I didn't hear you." He smiled at me, smiling.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"You heard that?" I asked what else did he hear?

"I heard everything," He said almost reading my thoughts.

"Okay, now that you're awake and I know you can hear me, I love you Luke." It was out, now officially.

"I love you too Lorelai"

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

The songs last words played and I smiled, he leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me! I pulled his freshly shaven face back in and kissed him back. Babbette yelled from the gazebo.

"It's about time you too!"

I smiled and looked up at the rain, still embraced in Luke's arms.

"I love the rain."

* * *

-------------Ending credits---------

* * *

**The song is 'Amazed' by Lonestar, by the way**

**-Reviews wanted!**


End file.
